Hasta que me muera
by Mariaolgaav
Summary: -Eleonor- decía mi madre muy apurada, sinceramente no entiendo lo que está sucediendo –necesito que tomes esta libreta y corras como si no hubiese un mañana- -No estarás sola hija mía- dijo papá Él tenía razón a partir de ese día ya nunca estuve sola pero tampoco volví a ser la mima persona OCxMULTIPLES 4 años de diferencia entre L, Mello, Near y Matt;misma edad entre BB,L y A)


**Este es solo el prologo de una historia que tengo en la cabeza desde ya hace mucho tiempo de este grandioso anime X3. Que quede claro que NOOOOO, que NUUUNCA abandonare mi otro fic, de hecho ya llevo la mitad del capítulo 13, lo único que ocurría es que estaba sufriendo un leve bloqueo de creatividad… pero ya lo solucione yehaaaa o si estoy de vuelta y con mas ideas. Sin más que decir disfruten el… prologo (?**

**Prologo**

Podía sentir mi cuerpo más pesado, mis extremidades más calientes, sobretodo mi cabeza; mi respiración era muy débil y pausada como si durmiera, mas sin embargo mis párpados permanecían abiertos (o al menos intentaba que eso pasara).  
Estaba consciente de que mi vida se acabaría pronto, ya lo avía confirmado con BB o mejor conocido como Beyond Birthday y con Shiro el shinigami que cuida de mi, mi ángel de la muerte desde antes de que llegara a este lugar.  
Estaba recostada en mi cama con la cabeza ligeramente volteada dándome una vista al espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación (si se preguntan como llegue a mi cama Shiro me ayudó, aunque no lo parezca él es una gran persona, aun me acuerdo cuando lo conocí aun vivía en mi casa con mis padres pero esa es otra historia) en el espejo podía apreciar mi figura un poco borrosa, no se si es porque estoy entre la cúspide de la vida y la muerte o simplemente necesito anteojos.  
No pude evitarlo pero una pequeña risita escapo de mi ante mi estúpido pensamiento, pero de u momento a otro mi risa paso a ser una tos que delataba mi malestar.  
Trate de enfocar un poco mi vista y efectivamente había cambiado mucho este par de años cuando llegue a Wammy's House. Mi figura seguía esbelta pero mínimo ya no se notaban mis huesos, mi cabello negro, el cual había crecido, ya no tenía ese brillo que había recuperado un par de semanas después de que llegue a Wammy's gracias a la dieta especial que Roger me había dado para recuperar un par de kilos, mis ojos ámbar estaban apagados sin ese color radiante y brilloso, no, ahora estaban más opacos perdiendo la poca luz que le quedaban en ellos; mi piel lucia pálida en vez de ese color apelado que poseía. En resumen me veía exactamente igual que cuando llegue a este orfanato, Wammy's house, el lugar donde mi vida realmente empezó.  
Es extraño pero me alegra morir en este lugar con mi mejor amigo a mi lado abrazándome de una manera protectora para tranquilizarme y reconfortarme de la manera que solo él sabe hacer.  
Estoy más que segura de que Shiro haría cualquier cosa para evitar mi muerte, me lo estaba diciendo a cada rato mientras me abrazaba por la espalda hasta que deje de escucharlo, supongo que ya se avía frustrado de repetirme lo mismo sin poder hacer nada, un shinigami ya había escrito mi nombre en esa maldita libreta. Sentía como Shiro lloraba y sus lágrimas caían en mi cabeza lo cual me extraño ya que cuando lo conocí me dijo que los shinigamis no sentían ni emociones ni dolor.  
Lentamente fui serrando mis ojos, ya era hora, Shiro lo sabía. La habitación se inundo en un silencio total.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, sabía que eran Roger y Quillsh, mejor conocido como Watari, los que entraron a mi habitación. Pude sentir como alguien me cargaba, era extraño ojalá pudiera abrir mis ojos para ver de quien se trata ya que estaba segura de que no era ni Roger o Watari, de hecho estoy segura de que habían más personas en mi habitación además del que me cargaba, Roger, Watari y Shiro.  
Empecé a escuchar como el que me cargaba susurraba cosas como "No mueras" o "No me dejes Lucy" junto con los demás.  
Así que eras tú el que me cargaba... Me alegra saber que están aquí antes de mi muerte nos veremos, aunque espero que no sea pronto, quiero que ustedes tengan una vida plena y próspera. Algún día si es que pasa lo que creo que pasará... Entonces dejare caer mi libreta a este mundo para que alguno de ustedes la agarre, solo espero que sepan manejar su poder.  
Estoy segura de que Beyond les dirá mi verdadero nombre cuando mi corazón deje de latir, Eleonor Moon  
Mi alma se desprendió de mi cuerpo, eso dolió solo un poco, Shiro agarro la libreta que antes me correspondía a mí, y cargo mi alma estilo princesa, ahora ya podía ver.  
Era extraño, mis sospechas eran ciertas mi cuerpo sin vida era cargado por Elle el cual junto al resto de mis amigos lloraban por mi paz eterna.  
-¿Lista Eleonor?- me pregunto Shiro con una sonrisa  
Yo se la correspondí y asentí. Shiro salió volando mientras me cargaba y me despedía de mis amigos con una sonrisa aunque sabía que no la veían  
No hay duda de que mi vida en la tierra como Lucy Grey fue grandiosa...

_**CONTINUARA...**__**  
**__**Espero que les haya gustado se que esta cortito pero solo es la introducción, esta historia será situada desde que Eleonor llega a Wammy's Hauce. **_

_**Comenten por favor el cómo puedo mejorar mi manera de escribir. Aun así gracias por comentar :D **_


End file.
